


[Podfic] Find The Light

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, kisses and happiness, lots of love, some cuddles, this is just. soft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: “Anthony, what are youdoing?”Skinny shoulders jumped in a shrug. “Looking at you.”--Crowley thinks that Ezra is beautiful and takes it upon himself to prove it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Human AUs





	[Podfic] Find The Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Find The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578289) by [hope_in_the_dark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/pseuds/hope_in_the_dark). 



> Once upon a time, [the world's best sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_in_the_dark/pseuds/hope_in_the_dark) wrote me a fic. Then I podficced it for her as a birthday present. Here is the podfic!
> 
> This is a one-shot which takes place in the universe of hope_in_the_dark's multi-chapter human AU [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747336/chapters/46740028). I've linked the original as the "inspired by", so you can follow along via that link if you like. From the summary on the original fic: _[This is] a little lovey-dovey oneshot for this 'verse. It's set after they get together and say "I love you," but before they get engaged. However, it's not really necessary to have read TBLP to understand this fic - it's just a small fluffy oneshot, there's literally no plot other than Soft Domestic Happiness. Also, as always, I like to keep it nice and ace over here in this corner of the Internet. T rating is for language, because Crowley is Crowley._
> 
> I highly suggest reading Hope's works in general; I haven't read all of them myself, because she goes darker sometimes while I am 100% marshmallow fluff and Very Delicate, but I can heartily recommend everything I have read.
> 
> I love you, Hope. ♥️
> 
> (Please remember that your humble author is transmasculine, and should be referred to as he/him, despite how his voice may sound!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ~~reading~~ listening! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I am frequently behind on answering, but that I always treasure every single one. **Please please do consider going and reading[Hope's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578289/), and her other fics, and leaving her comments too.**
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day. And if you see a dog today and could tell it hello for Hope, please do, because without a DeLorean, a Tardis, or a starship to send in a slingshot orbit around the sun, she's not going to have time to individually greet all of the dogs of the world herself.


End file.
